Kujak
Kujak is a character made by LSDKama, and is also in several of his other works. This page is about his WOTM Version only. History Kujak, unlike many other alien monsters, was not drawn by the Alien Invasion, but instead by UNTF27's Satellite array, which was broadcasting a signal to prevent further alien invasions, but incidentally also drew in the Main Monster Villains of the Story, Stragorah and Deathrog. In the first mission of the story's mode Tutorial, he meets the player and challenges them to a non-lethal fight, in which he and the player basically spar, with the player winning. He then asks the player if the two should team up, which the player monster agrees to. He frequently appears throughout the story to aid the player in certain missions, and can be summoned to aid the player in Free-Roam. That is until the Kzervanya part of the story, which requires the player to complete it or the other unlocked location, Eaglestar, once they are unlocked at 75% progress. When the player completes one of the locations, they still has to complete the other. He aids the player very heavily throughout the Kzervanya part of the story, up until he is suddenly gravely injured by Stragorah, who been the real reason behind the Crystaline Minions and Spire appearing in all other locations, and the crystals blocking off everyhere but Kzeryvanya and Eaglestar. The Player Monster, enraged by his friends' death, attempts to fight Stragorah, only to be in turn heavily injured as well. Only due to the timely intervention by The United Nations Task Force 27 was the Player Monster able to escape. For more information on what happens between the above information and below information, check Stragorah's page and Deathrog's page. After the player completes the entire game, they get one last mission to head to the location where they first met Kujak. Then the last of the challenged for player awaits. Kujak has somehow survived his near death at the hands of Stragorah, now being in a partially undead state. In this state, he is called "Exo Kujak". In his Exo Kujak form, he is easily the strongest, fastest, agilest and most powerful in every aspect possible monster in the game other than the player. Exo Kujak simply tells the player, "One last challenge to prepare you. Fight one last time, you kill me or I kill you." The player monster is shocked at this, not wanting to kill his friend. Exo Kujak simply says, "It may not be what you want, but it's what we need." He then enters a combat stance. The player monster, relutanctly, does the same. Thus truly begins the last fight of the story. As Exo Kujak, his fight is isn't in stages, instead, he fights like the player monster can by the end of the story. This "Exo Kujak" state is essentially his own Super Stage. The fight is extremely grueling and deadly, with both monsters being pushed to their absolute limits. But in the end, only one will survive. The Player Monster. Before dying once and for all, Kujak simply says "Good job, friend. One and two down, four and eight to go.", before collapsing in the same place he was defeated by the player at the start of the game. Appearance In his base form, he appears like a large, bipedal, reptilian creature with several crystals over his body. In addition, he has many, razor-like teeth. In his Exo State, he appears mostly the same overall as before, but noticeably rotted and decayed, as well as having his right arm replaced by a Crystal arm. Powers He is able to fly, fire a beam of orange supernova energy from his back as well as having an ability to fire a beam of crystal-metal from his maw. In his Exo State, he is much better than before in all aspects. He is able to create a shield of Telekinetic energy to deflect attacks. Trivia *He is based on SpaceGodzilla from Godzilla Vs. SpaceGodzilla. *His last words are a foreshadow of the following stories in the Quintology. Category:Aliens Category:Alien Monsters Category:Unplayable Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Fan Monsters Category:Reptilian Monsters Category:Super Forms Category:Flying Monsters